


【德哈】你好，再见（很高兴能遇见你）（灵魂伴侣）

by dessert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessert/pseuds/dessert
Summary: Draco Malfoy觉得他可能知道他皮肤上灵魂印记的主人是谁，但那太疯狂了，不，绝不可能。这一定是个错误。





	【德哈】你好，再见（很高兴能遇见你）（灵魂伴侣）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hello goodbye ('twas nice to know you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371455) by [tamerofdarkstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamerofdarkstars/pseuds/tamerofdarkstars). 



Draco Malfoy觉得他可能知道他皮肤上灵魂印记的主人是谁，但那太疯狂了，不，绝不可能。

这一定是个错误。  
——————  
自我放飞的灵魂伴侣AU：你的灵魂伴侣会在你的皮肤上刻下他的想法，就像一个能自动改变的魔法纹身。  
——————

潮湿冰冷的石壁前浸透了他的背，寒气渗进衬衫，但是Draco几乎无力注意到这一点。Potter的手指划过他的前胸，膝盖压进他双腿之间，灼热的呼吸挠过皮肤，Draco的大脑一下子晕头转向。

“你想过吗？”Potter正对着他的锁骨，低吼着说，“你有多吸引人？我怎么能停下追逐你的目光？！”

Draco抓住Potter的肩膀，手指在他的长袍里摸索着握紧。他想找点东西稳住自己，否则他怕他直接跪下去。Potter吻上他滚动的喉骨，干裂的嘴唇摩挲过皮肤。Draco轻轻皱着眉，致命点被压制的感觉让他窒息，但这很好，现在的他们就是完美的。他的心怦怦直跳，难言的空虚感促使他抓取更多。

他想留在这里，留在这半明半暗的地牢中，把自己嵌进这面墙，因为Potter在他身上，紧紧地贴着他的胸膛，手指纠住他的衬衫，缠住他的头发，还有——

有什么东西重重地砸进了他的胃里，Draco一时喘不过气来，他背后的墙温暖而柔软，而不是冰冷又坚硬，从他右手边传来一阵熟悉又玩味的笑声。

“滚开，Blaise。”Draco呻吟着，伸手撩开汗湿的刘海。

“也爱你，亲爱的。过来，让我帮你脱掉那身粘乎乎的睡衣......”

Draco把他掀开，扔下被子，坚决地把那些梦从他的脑子里清除出去。谢天谢地，这么多年来Draco已经非常擅长假装自己没有被Harry Potter迷住。他跨过Blaise，没有停留，径直向浴室里走去。

镜子里的倒影英俊而苍白，羞恼的神色让颧骨泛上了一点红。他卷起袖子洗手，他被黑色的墨迹吸引住视线，他忍不住向下看了一眼，他伸出前臂——

一只前臂上沾满了不再变换的墨迹。

自从他决定最后一年回到霍格沃茨，他另一只前臂上的字迹就没有再变过。

Draco摇摇手臂，模糊了那片寂静无声的黑色，让熟悉的愧疚和疼痛扭曲他的灵魂，掐断他的呼吸，逼迫自己不要再去想那些潦草的笔画。

它蜷缩在他的一只前臂上，正好和伏地魔刻下的黑魔标记遥遥相对。他的灵魂伴侣的字迹狭长，杂乱，就像一块随手的涂鸦，他必须得将手臂端的水平才能读懂它。

【不知道他还好吗】

Draco皱起眉头。多年来这些字迹一直是一些侮辱性的词语。说实话，如果它们不是长在他的皮肤上，不是他的灵魂伴侣用来日复一日嘲笑他的话语，他可能会欣赏其中一些绝妙的、隐晦的讽刺。但现在，这——隐约的担心，几乎是亲切的言辞，犹犹豫豫地显现在他的皮肤上。

十多年中，他一直坚信自己的灵魂伴侣是一位斯莱特林，但在霍格沃茨的那段时间里，他有计划地排除了学院里的每一个人。于是他把目光转向了其他学院——也许是拉文克劳——在第六年之前。

在他效命于伏地魔的近一年里，前臂上的潦草字迹一直没有改变。当他一个人独坐在空荡寂寥的马尔福庄园里时，他突然感觉头晕恶心，左臂一阵刺痛，他挽起袖子，盯着那潦草的字迹——

【食死徒】

两个单词，两个黑色的、指责性的字眼尖锐地插进Draco的胸口，刺痛他的双眼。很快一切就会失去控制，即使他遇到一只无形的手，那只手在他前臂上勾勒出一片浓黑，但那又怎样呢？他的灵魂伴侣不会再想要他。

然后，Harry Potter被拖进了马尔福庄园。

Draco跪在这个男孩面前，就算这个男孩鼻青脸肿，但哪怕是他烧成了灰，Draco也能认出他是谁。然而，他直视着他的脸，却对他的父亲、母亲、姨妈，撒了谎。

Draco没有争斗就放开了魔杖，看着巫师界最后的希望从他的客厅里消失。

他的印记改变了。

一个词——

【为什么】

——Draco的世界冻结在这点轴心。

一个拳头重重的敲在浴室门上，把Draco从他的思绪中拉了出来。他摇了摇头，扯下袖子，遮住了自己的印记。

“什么？”他拍了拍肩膀，又在镜子里检查了一遍自己的形象。

“我们是去吃早饭，还是在这里看你整天整天地沉溺在自己的思绪里？”Bleise听起来异常暴躁，Draco才意识到他站在镜子前的时间比平时长的多。

“好吧好吧。”他用手拂了拂自己的头发，决定今天不用发胶了。

他们去大厅吃早饭的时间已经相当晚了，其他桌子大多已收拾干净，只有零星的几个学生，在去第一节课的路上叽叽喳喳，拖拖拉拉。

Draco的眼睛几乎立刻飞到了格兰芬多的桌子上，说实话，他有点厌弃这样的自己，但Potter就在那，坐在Finnigan和Thomas对面，正在往吐司上抹果酱。

Draco心不在焉地抓着自己的前臂，在他意识到自己在做什么之后他迅速放下了手臂。Bleise挑起眉毛。

“你到底怎么了，嗯？”当它们最终落座在Theo和Greg旁边时，Bleise问。Draco没理睬他，伸手去拿果汁，只是持叉的左手紧绷着，力度大到捣碎了黄油。

“没什么。”他咕哝着，检查他的袖子有没有拖过黄油盘。

“谁怎么了？”Theo问道，嘴里塞满了吐司。Bleise向着Draco昂了昂头。

“Draco今早上滚到床的另一头醒了，真可惜，他的梦听起来挺愉快的……”

Draco在桌子下踢了他一脚，他的视线仍盯着格兰芬多的长桌，不情不愿又无法移开。Finnigan把Thomas的手从他的吐司上扔开——已婚的那两个。啧，真够恶心的。

Potter向前探身，带着脸上那愚蠢认真的表情问他们一些事情。他的头发简直是一场灾难，疯狂的炸开，像被无形的手指拨弄了一晚上，或者是蹭在枕头上，无形的嘴唇沿着锁骨的曲线蜿蜒而下时，他......

Draco觉得一股热辣刺过后颈，他摇晃着半杯果汁，试图把思维从深夜塔楼和Potter诱人的脖颈上拖走。

可悲啊，Malfoy，真可悲。

Potter儿眨着眼睛，伸手划过他的衣领，然后，扯下他的衬衫……

Draco被果汁呛住了，Potter的灵魂印记，离得太远看不清楚，就刻在他的心上。

一万分的俗气、老套、陈词滥调、过时的浪漫——

Potter猛地拉回衬衫，Finnigan和Thomas笑起来，脸上带着揶揄的神色拍了拍他的背。真让人讨厌。

Draco把注意力转回到斯莱特林的桌上，回头发现Bleise在观察他，见他转过来露出一个微妙的笑。

“那边有什么好看的吗？”

“滚开，Bleise。”

Draco的手臂刺痛，他抗拒着全身每一根神经卷起袖子的冲动，相反，他非常平静的举起他的高脚杯，喝光了剩下的所有果汁。

Bleise和Theo聊了一聊Draco后，很快又把注意力转移到果酱和土司的完美比例上去了，剩下的早餐时间平安无事地度过。

最后，Draco已经无法再拖延去上魔咒课，他伸手去拿包，手指却只握到一片空荡荡的空气。

“我的包！”

愚蠢——他当然知道他的包在哪里。它正坐在卧室地板上，靠着墙边的四张海报。

它在地窖里。

“你先走吧，我会赶上的。”Draco已经走到距离大厅出口一半的地方，他半走半跑，身后的长袍翻滚，留下一道挺拔的背影。

地窖从未显得如此遥远过。他跨过一层又一层台阶，穿过公共休息室，心脏抽动着泵出血液，一次又一次冲击着胸腔。

迟到是最可怕的——迟到意味着注意，注意意味着窃窃私语，罪恶感会刺伤他的手臂，恐惧让他的心像烈火焚烧般炙热，;注意意味着同学们会把书摊的开一点，再开一点，试图让他知道他们身边已经没有多余的空间了，但余光一直瞟在他身上;迟到意味着偷偷坐到一个空位上，周围的空气都充满了疏离的味道。

Draco抓起他的包，回头跑过公共休息室。

当他站在魔咒课教室门前时，他已经喘不过气来了，旁边的门只开了一条小缝，而Draco很肯定他的脸颊上有奔跑后难看的潮红，但是他做到了，他没有迟到，这才是最重要的。

他从门缝里溜进去，呼吸仍然有点沉重，然后扫了一眼教室——大多数座位都坐满了，学生们漫无目的地闲聊，在座位之间晃来晃去，整理羽毛笔和羊皮纸，想要在魔咒课上取得个好成绩。

还剩一个空座位。

Draco感到全身的血液都朝脸上涌去。

但是他仍然是个Malfoy。Draco骄矜地翘起下巴，强迫自己随意地走到桌子前，放下包，滑做到Harry Potter旁边的座位上。

“Malfoy。”Potter的声音很平静，有点惊讶，但没有厌恶。

“Potter。”Draco低声说，眼睛盯着他的包。

也许他们会在礼貌地客套几句，但Flitwick教授进来了，他以一段他们将要学习的魔咒的历史快速开始了这节课。

一个愚蠢的蒙眼咒，需要比最初认为的更大的控制力——如果一个错误的魔杖轻弹，你的同伴可能就此失明，显然，它在过去一定造成过不少麻烦。

Draco瞥了一眼Harry的羊皮纸——褪去那些涂鸦的痕迹，Potter的笔记清楚无疑，每行每列都是小小的告密者。

那么明显的字迹，好像他还有能有什么怀疑似的。

Draco抓紧了他的手臂，胃部绞缩，罪恶感沉沉的坠在他的喉间，就像他刚刚吞下了一块铁块。

Harry Potter的思想在他的手臂上盘根错节，蜿蜒生长。

按正常情况，这就意味着Draco在大厅里瞥见的Potter心上的墨迹，是他自己完美的手书。

Draco的手指紧紧掐住羽毛笔。Flitwick站在讲台上滔滔不绝，让他们感受涌动在灵魂中的魔力。这多愚蠢——他当然知道，Harry Potter在无意中把头脑中的想法刻画到Draco身上，不代表反向推断也能成立。

灵魂印记是一种魔法——和大多数魔法一样，它变化无常，不可预知。它并不完美。

再想象一下那些媒体，如果他们知道两次大难不死的男孩的灵魂伴侣是一个前食死徒，那又会是怎样一场噩梦。

粗糙的石壁划过他的背后，温暖的热源压在他的胸前，Draco想起了他的梦，那是一种突然的苦乐参半的疼痛，从他的身体深处，逐步上移，直到他几乎窒息。

“好了！”Flitwick大叫道。Draco感到Harry吓了一跳，好像他也没在认真听课。“现在你们可以开始练习了。快快快！动起来！”

Oh well.Shit.

Draco瞥了一眼Harry，他正从包里拿出魔杖，Potter转过身，直视着他的脸——他是少数仍然敢这么做的人之一。

“你想先来吗？”他站起来问，Draco的眼睛落到他胸口。

“你会让我用魔杖指着你吗？”同样的，他推开椅子站起来，Potter轻嗤一声，实际上只是发出了一点粘糯的鼻音。

“是的。你不会真的伤害我，不是吗？”Potter的语气很轻，如果不是Draco听到了他的话，他几乎要以为Potter又在取笑他。

“除非你回击。”Draco的反应完全是自动的。一个玩笑，他意识到这听起来太晚了，他退缩了一下，但Potter在笑，那种明亮的，令人惊讶的笑声让Draco也忍不住弯起了嘴角。

“站在那。”他说。Potter乖乖地站定不动，脸上还挂着笑容。

Draco举起魔杖，集中注意力，回想着动作，语言和魔咒目的。

“模糊不清！”

Potter惊叫一声，迅速摸上自己的眼睛，一块墨绿色的丝绸眼罩牢牢盖住了他的上半张脸。“你成功了吗？”

“当然了。”Draco轻哼一声，Potter微笑起来。

“你听起来很生气。”

“你在怀疑我的魔咒诶！我当然生气。”

“哦。”Potter笑了，他几乎是懒散地斜站在那里，脸上还蒙着眼罩。“我可从来没怀疑过你的魅力，Malfoy。”【注:charm:1.魔咒，魔力;2.魅力】

Draco一时惊呆了，不知道该说什么，Potter……刚刚是在和他调情吗？

Harry咧嘴一笑，没有计较他的默不作声，过了一会儿，他伸手去解眼罩，但它系得太紧了，有点小麻烦。

Draco看着他努力挣扎，心脏在他耳边狂吼，驱使他最终向前走去。

“你这个白痴，你把结弄得更乱了！等会儿——”

Draco不假思索地把手放到了Potter脑后，Harry僵住了。很长一段时间内，他们就像麻瓜们所拍的照片一样，静静地站着，手指交错，将将相触。

Harry笑起来，从胸腔发出来的声音又低又绝望，Draco紧紧抿着唇，看着他不知所措。

“你......你刚刚是叫我‘白痴’吗？”Harry问，声音很低。Draco迅速后撤，手肘猛地撞在桌沿上。

“Draco，已经很久没人叫过我白痴了。”Harry扯起一边嘴角。Draco莫名向前一步，用一根手指勾住眼罩，把它拉下来，露出Potter紧闭双眼的脸。

Harry眨了几下眼睛适应光线，透彻的绿色像上等的宝石一样流光溢彩。Draco站得太近了，手掌几乎盖住他的侧脸，眼罩从他的指尖垂下来。

Potter的笑容渐渐消失，直到这时，Draco才意识到Harry刚刚叫了他的名字。

“Mr. Finnigan！Mr. Thomas！”

瞬间气氛就破碎了，Draco迅速后退，Harry清了清喉咙，两个人都转过身来看着Seamus Finnigan和Dean Thomas 从他们的桌子底下爬出来，衣冠不整，笑容满面。

“对不起教授！”Finnigan说，咧着嘴笑着，眼神明亮，“我们只是在看一些东西。”

他们牵着手，神采飞扬，一定是发生了什么事情。班级里一片嘈杂，Potter站在他身边，发出低低的呼噜声。

“总算成了。”

Thomas盯着Finnigan的脸，好像他是唯一值得被他装进眼底的东西，他说了些什么，Finnigan扬起头看他，然后他们接吻了，温柔甜蜜。

Draco情不自禁地看了Harry一眼。

Harry看着这一幕，嘴角挂着温和的微笑，他的手不自觉地捂住胸口，就在他的胸口上方。

Draco迅速的移开目光。Flitwick尖叫着维持秩序，学生们又回到了各自的位置上，重新开始练习魔咒。

Finnigan和Thomas笑得像两只傻瓜头靠着头魔咒和魔杖都被扔在一边，但即使是Draco也不会责备他们。

“轮到我了。”

Potter站回原位，魔杖抓在他的手里，Draco后退几步，把他的魔杖放在了桌子上。

“别把我弄瞎了，Potter。”他警告道，尽管声音里带着一点温暖的笑意。Potter弯了弯唇角，举起魔杖。

“模糊不清。”

世界瞬间黑暗下来，有一刻，Draco感到完全的，彻底的孤独。

这种感觉非常不好——它让他想起了太多太多的过去，他感到喉部肌肉紧缩，空气变得稀薄，难以呼吸，它顺着他的喉咙向肺部爬去，气管粘滞，呼吸困难——

一双手压在他肩膀上，用力的捏了一下，Draco觉得他听到有人在说话，但血液的轰鸣声后掩盖了他的话语，那双手离开了，Draco良好的自制力制止了他发出任何声音，祈求它们回来，然后它们又出现了，这次是在他的后脑处。

他能闻到淡淡的麝香和汗水味，还有一点甜甜的气息，像是果酱，他能感觉到靠近的热量，然后眼罩被解下，世界再次充满光明。

就像有人突然调大了教室的音量，Draco能听到他周围各种声音，在练习咒语，谈天说笑。HarryPotter下颌紧绷，脸色担心，视线游移着扫过他。Draco猛的向后退去，椅子撞到了他的腿，砰的一声倒在了地板上。

“你还好吗？”Potter问。Draco挑起一边嘴角，绝望地伸手，捡起地上破碎溃散的尊严，拼凑起仅剩的那些，把自己缩在里面，就像围上一件过大的斗篷。

“当然了Potter。”他冷笑着说，心脏痛苦地搏动。HarryPotter撇了撇嘴，漫不经心地转动着手上的眼罩。

“你看起来不太好。”Potter说。Draco大声打断他，转身看向他的课本。

“我以为你变出来的眼罩会是丝绸的，Potter。或者说你不知道丝绸是什么感觉吗？”

Draco坚决不看他，只盯着书上那一页。片刻之间，沉默像一根线那样伸展开来，绷紧拉扯锋利地切割过皮肤。最终Potter叹息一声，放弃了对峙。

剩下的魔咒课过得非常不舒服——轻松，几乎算是轻浮的玩笑被压过不谈，取而代之只有尴尬的沉默，他们并排站着练习魔杖动作，不再交谈一句话。

下课了，Draco抓其他的东西，第一个冲出了教室。他再也受不了了，Potter离的太近了，每一个想过Harry脑海的想法都给他的手臂带来一点刺痛，不强烈，也不可忽略

晚饭后回到斯莱特林宿舍，落日的绚丽光线充溢了整个房间，余辉斜洒在黑湖上，荡起璀璨的金色，他坐在床上，发现自己忘了拿笔记。

“它们一定落在了教室里。”他想。，坐在桌子上徒劳地翻着包。他走的太急了，甚至没有意识到落下的笔记。

该死的，Flitwick不止了18英寸的作业，关于那操蛋的晦涩的魔咒和它长得要命的历史，Draco在他讲课时就已经草拟好了论文，现在他整个大纲都没了！他还得从头再写！

Draco沮丧的低吼一声，愤懑地砸了下枕头，但它无动于衷地坐在那儿，像是在嘲笑他的愚蠢。他不得不去图书馆，重写一篇。他不认为他的笔记能从每节课后的家养小精灵和教室自动清洁中活下来。

他不想离开房间，但他至少要给这篇愚蠢的文章开个头。Draco呻吟一声，拖着不情愿的身体从床上下来，把魔咒学课本，几张羊皮纸和几支额外的羽毛笔塞进包里，斜背在肩上。他想了一下要不要穿长袍，然后决定算了。这个时候正当天热，即使在城堡里也抵不过层层热浪，他可不想在黑色长袍线满身是汗，领带还是要系着的，虽然今晚他不会见到任何人。

他艰难跋涉去图书馆，走廊里空无一人，Pince夫人正在整理一堆书，它们飘在半空中自动自觉的把自己分门别类摆成一堆堆。他向她点头示意，朝最大的窗户那的位置走去。

她随意的点了点头，专注于面前的工作。Draco坐在一张空桌子旁，窗户正对落日，垂暮的金色阳光打在湖面上，依稀闪烁，他调整了一下椅子，面向这片浪丽又将逝的美景。

他需要找一些书。模糊的记忆里在某个地方应该放着关于魔咒历史的书——他能记起那些书脊。他起身去寻找它们，东西就留在那小小的余晖中。

事实证明，在魔咒部分的确有几本绿皮书，富丽堂皇的扉页上掐着金丝，丝绒的外壳彰显出古老的价值，Draco拿着书出来，并不惊讶地发现有人占了他的桌子的另一端。

当然，当然是他妈的Harry Potter。

两次大难不死的男孩还没注意到他，他心情愉悦地在写着什么。Draco花了一点时间——微不足道的一点点——看着他。当落日照到他头发上时，黑色的发梢会反射出星星点点的橘黄色;他聚精会神的时候，舌尖会不自觉地探出嘴唇，眼镜轻巧地滑向鼻尖。

他头发散乱，手脚笨拙，凶猛狠厉，站于群山之巅，Draco不能自已地爱着他。

好像他听到了Draco的想法，Potter突然抬起头，他们的目光在空中相遇。

“Malfoy。”Potter听起来有点惊讶，“我......是我占了你的位置吗？”

Draco没想到他会说这个，他耸耸肩，大步走向椅子。“Potter，我并不‘拥有’图书馆的这个角落。”

Harry哼了一声，回头看着他的羊皮纸。Draco坐了下来，他们俩并没有完全面对面，而桌子也没有那么大，铺在上面的羊皮纸和书几乎占据了所有的空间。

Draco手臂发痒。

他不知道他现在该怎么继续若无其事地写他的作业，但他不能就这样起身离开，更不能在他已明确计划好步骤之后就此放弃，所以Draco最后决定就这样吧，大不了他尽可能的忽视Potter。

事实证明，这并不是个明智的决定，Potter下笔的每一次刮擦听起来都异常响亮，而他那本魔咒历史书上的字给复杂而难以捉摸，他很难一次把注意力集中在那上面，哪怕只有几秒钟。

最终，Draco放弃了看书的想法，他猛地把羊皮纸拉过来，决心动笔吧，再看也没心思。他低咒一声，把羽毛笔戳进墨水壶里。

也许他还能写下一行半句——对盲人巫师的成见可以追溯到13世纪初，当时精神错乱的Yanic试图......Potter的羽毛笔“啪嚓”一声被折断了。

“你怎么了？”Draco怀疑地问。Potter的头猛地一动，好像他刚刚忘了Draco还站在这。

“你——”Potter似乎忘了怎么说话，他突然前冲，在Draco眼皮底下抓起他的羊皮纸。Draco按着自己的前臂，一时竟没有反应过来。

“哎！”Draco向前抓去，但Harry离得太远了。“你他妈写自己的作业去，Potter！”

但是Potter向后靠在椅背上，羊皮纸晃晃悠悠地飘到桌上，他笑了起来，低着头，越来越大声。Draco觉得他错过了一些非常重要的东西。

“你到底想干什么！”他开口，但Potter打断了他。

“Draco Malfoy。”

就这些，只有他的名字。Draco听过别人叫他的名字千万遍了，没有一个人用这样的语调念出来，低声细语，轻巧地落在嘴唇上，好像他的名字是用金线纺成的。

为什么？

Potter的食指轻轻敲打着羊皮纸，上面是Draco写的“Yanic”卷曲的字尾。Draco一下就明白了。

Potter不是想偷看他的论文。

Potter只是在看他的笔迹。

Draco的喉结艰难地上下滚动。他看着Potter的脸。

Harry正回望着他。他们久久地坐在那里，互相审视着，一场谈话呼之欲出。

“那天，”Harry打破沉默说，“在庄园里，你撒谎了，你知道是我。”

Draco的心脏用力地跳动了一下，沉闷的鼓点砸响耳膜，他想知道现在逃离是否为时已晚。

“是的，显然。”一阵沉默后，他低声说。Harry喘了口气。

“为什么？”

Draco想到了自己手臂上几个月前同样问过他这个问题的小黑字母，他独自坐在自己的房间里，盯着自己的手臂，感觉他的世界轰然倒塌。

他想知道他那时的答案是否和现在一样。

极缓慢地，他伸出手臂，一点点卷起袖子。

Harry轻轻地喘息着，好像他无法控制自己。黑暗的印记从他们之间盘旋而上，凝视着Draco苍白的前臂。（注:这是黑魔印记）

“几个月前它就不动了。”Draco低声说。Harry慢慢伸出手，指尖接触到伤痕，一股寒意顺着Draco的脊柱爬了上来。

他转过另一只胳膊，慢慢地开始卷起另一只袖子。

一旦它露出来，他的视线就控制不住落在那上面。

【是他，我就知道是他，是他，是他】

Harry深吸一口气，Draco笑起来，“然后它开始改变了。”他说，平静，又带着几乎是膜拜的神圣感，“就在我向我父亲撒谎的时候。”

长满粗糙老茧的手指环过他的手腕，战争留下的痕迹难以消除。前臂上的文字消失了，光点跃动着，重新形成了——

【我希望是你】

然后是——

【从庄园开始】

它闪现得更快了——

【你很害怕】

【想帮忙】

【不知道该怎么做】

【太高兴了】

【我想我爱你】

Draco几乎要喘不过气来。Harry的手指紧紧地箍在他手腕上，紧紧地抓着他。当Draco抬起头来时，Harry Potter看着他，好像他是世界上唯一值得他停住目光的东西。当巫师界的救世主像看一件独一无二的珍宝一样看着你时，真的只有一件事要做。

所以Draco鼓起了一点斯莱特林式的勇气（这东西又不是只属于格兰芬多），沿着桌子向前。Harry在他走到一半时抓住了他，手指抚过他的脸颊，他们的嘴唇相触，Draco的心在胸腔里化成一团。他突然想起那个困惑、恐惧、内疚的男孩，他和他的家人们住在一个繁华的庄园里，却深感孤独，他不知自己能否许下一个心愿 。

在他跪在Harry Potter面前，被逼问他是否认识这个人，在他告诉父亲他不知道，甚至是在他看见手臂上已经变幻的印记前

他想他的心愿已然实现。

几分钟后，他们分开了，温暖像糖浆一样甜蜜地伸展开来。Draco看到Harry茫然的样子，一种莫名的骄傲从胸口涌起。Potter的眼睛睁得大大的，无辜又迷惘。

慢慢地，笨拙地，Harry伸手解开他的衬衫领子，他把衬衫往下拉，露出白皙的皮肤，上面覆盖着熟悉而清新的字迹——

【我想我一直爱着你】

Draco觉得自己的脸烧成一片红色——它没有错，只是难以置信的羞耻。但是当Harry终于破译了颠倒的字句，抬起头来露出一个羞涩的、高兴的笑容时，Draco又觉得每一点尴尬都是值得的。

“你知道，灵魂印记有时也会出错的。”Draco说，声音嘶哑，他不自然地清清嗓子，Harry笑了出来。

“谁在乎呢！”Harry Potter轻松地说，然后踮起脚再次亲吻了他。


End file.
